


Grieve

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-08
Updated: 2006-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Tim dies. Bruce and Kon do not grieve in a healthy way.





	Grieve

"I’m sorry," Bruce doesn’t say to the grieving teenager in front of him, "for failing him." It's perhaps what he should say, what needs to be said, and even, what Tim would have wanted him to say. But his own grief and rage force him to rely on old, familiar refrains about his city and metas not being welcome.

Those are very much the wrong things to say, now more than ever. 

"This is all your fault," the boy in front of him screams, too full of pain, youth and. . .rightful . . .anger to know better than to yell at Batman. The black and gold cape that the boy won't let go of shakes in the boy’s hand, neither towards Bruce nor with any real purpose. "You should've let metas in to help with the stupid Earthquake. If you had, he’d still be alive. I could have saved him." The boy's tirade ceases as training or the ghost of a dead Robin make him stop.

"I’m sorry," The Kid does say, and the look of remorse that crosses his face is genuine enough to make him the spitting image of Clark.

But the decision to take him to Bruce’s bed has nothing to do with how much the boy reminds Batman of his former lover. As their bodies strain against one another in the dead cold satin that covers Bruce’s bed, it isn’t Clark’s face that Bruce sees. Instead, he is haunted by the face of the latest teenager to die under his watch.

Bruce suspects the boy in his arms sees the same face, behind the eyes that remain closed.


End file.
